Operation: Love Story
by OncerCser0712
Summary: Some Captain Swan Fluff: A proposal, Moving in and A wedding
1. Chapter 1

Operation: Love Story

Chapter 1

It was midnight in Storybrooke and Killian was lying awake in bed thinking of the many different avenues he could use as a way to propose to his one true love, Emma Swan. He was going sailing with Henry in the wee hours of the morning to find out his views on his decision and to ask if he would allow him the honor of marrying his mom. Being as he was the old fashioned type, he also needed to ask David and Snow for their approval of her hand. With that thought in mind, he turned onto his side and gazed at the stunning photo of his Emma before shutting his eyes.

Early the next morning Killian stretched out his arms as he awoke. He stood from the bed and walked to the clothes he had chosen to wear which consisted of a blue button down shirt, his leather jacket and his usual tight jeans. He went into the bathroom and showered. As he was walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him, vigorously rubbing the towel over his dripping locks, his talking phone starts ringing. He picks it up and smiles.

"Hello, lad. You ready to go sailing? I can pick you up in 10 minutes." he said as he dressed.

"That sounds great. I'll see you then." Henry said from the other end.

Killian put his phone in his pocket and headed out the door.

Henry ended the phone call and put his phone down and finished getting himself ready. As he was washing his face he was thinking about how this was a different type of sailing trip for the both of them. It wasn't just a sailing trip for him at least. It was the fact he wanted to spend some time with Killian. He wanted to tell him something really important.

He hears the doorbell ring and decided to wait to go down knowing his mom and Killian probably wanted a few minutes alone.

Emma opens the door and smiles as she greets him. "Morning, babe." she said letting him in and putting her arms around his neck.

"Morning, love." he said wrapping his arms around her. They leaned in for a quick kiss that turned out to be not so quick. He put his hand in her hair and gave her one last kiss before pulling away and leaned his forehead against hers. "I wish we could continue, but I did promise to take Henry out sailing this morning." he mused before giving her another ravishing kiss.

Henry came down the stairs and coughed to get their attention. Emma and Killian pulled away while looking up with matching smiles and blushes. "Morning, mom. Morning, Killian." he said walking towards them.

"Morning, lad. You ready to go sailing and have lunch from Granny's?"

"Yeah! Let's head out." he said giving his mom a hug and walked out the door.

"Bye, Swan." he said giving her another kiss and walked out the the door.

"Don't forget to have Henry wear a life vest!" she said smiling.

"Do you sincerely have such little trust in my being a Captain?" He gave her a sly wink and smirked. "The lad is in safe hands, Swan."

Emma laughed shutting the door, happy her two favorite boys were spending time together.

"So lad, what's say you and I take our lunch back to the Jolly? There's a few matters I'd like to run by you, if you'd care to listen?"

"I actually wanted to ask you something, too."

Killian and Henry finally got to Granny's.

"What would you like to order?"

"Grilled cheese and onion rings with of course hot cocoa and cinnamon." he said sitting down in a booth.

"You are just like your mom." he said laughing and giving his shoulder a squeeze. He walked to the counter.

"Hook, What would you like?"

"Can I get two orders of your grilled cheese sandwiches and onion rings with both. Also some Cocoa and cinnamon. To go please."

"Coming right up" Red said smiling.

He went back to Henry and sat down across from him.

"What did you get?"

"Same thing as you, lad." Henry just smiled. "Aye, I guess your mom rubs off on the both of us." he said laughing.

Red brought their food to them and they headed out straight to the docks.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I've been thinking about how we're always spending time together, either just hanging out at home or going sailing with you. I know that I have a real dad who I'll always love and miss, but you have become like a dad to me also, Killian. I know you love both me and my mom and hope you will make it official. I want you to marry my mom." He said smiling. "I also am hoping to call you dad. I know my mom won't mind." he said walking onto the ship.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled widely. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want us to be a family. I wanted your help with asking your mom to marry me. I also would feel honored for you to call me dad." he said smiling and giving him a hug. "Now let's get started on one of those operation names of yours and plan the perfect proposal."

"We'll name it…. Operation: Love Story." Killian raised an eyebrow and gave Henry the look. "What? Do you have anything better?" He said giving him the same look.

"Alright, lad you got me." he said laughing and putting his arm around his neck to give him a noogie. "Let's get started shall we?" He said letting him go and wiggling his eyebrows.

They sat at the table below deck finishing up their lunch and planning the, hopefully what Emma will think is, a romantic proposal.

"So how were you thinking to ask my mom?"

"Well, first I need to get her to the pier. I was thinking of writing her a little note that lures her there. I'll find a place to lay out a blanket where we can have a romantic picnic under the stars. Maybe hang up some lights. I would get dinner from Granny's. Her favorite of course. Grilled cheese sandwiches with onion rings and maybe both hot cocoa with cinnamon and some rum." He said smiling widely.

"Wow, you put a lot of thought into this haven't you? It's an amazing idea."

"Aye! I have wanted to ask your mom for awhile now for her to be my wife." He said blushing a bit and smiling.

"I think she's going to love it. Where are you going to put the ring?"

"I was thinking of having the ring on a chain around my neck and hopefully as we are dancing she will notice it. And when she does I will take it off and get down on one knee and then ask her."

"Wow, that's an amazing idea!" he said smiling.

"Thank you, mate, but I'm definitely going to need your help. Especially with putting the note on her dresser, being there when I ask your grandparents, and also helping me pick out the perfect ring."

"You really want me to help with all of that?"

"Of course I do. You mean the world to your mom and to me. I would love for you to be a part of this major life changing moment. We are going to be a family once your mom says yes. At least I hope she will."

"Killian you have nothing to worry about. She will say yes. Now we got some more work to do on Operation: Love Story." Henry said smiling. "Oh and I don't think you will have a problem getting a yes from grandma and grandpa. Grandma will be so excited I'm betting she will want to help and gramps, well he might threaten you, but he will be ok with it. They know how much you love my mom."

"Thanks, Henry." he said smiling. "We can work on this tomorrow. I should get you home to get some rest. We have to go to your grandparents place and also do some ring shopping and some other planning."

"Alright." he said smiling as they both walked off the Jolly. "Killian?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for including me and also trying to make us a family."

"Of course." he said smiling widely as they were walking back to Emma's house. "Nothing would make me more happier." He said as Henry was walking up the stairs of the house. He made sure Henry got into the house safely and walked back to Granny's smiling excited for the next few days.

Credit for helping me with this story: HookLineSinker5


	2. Chapter 2

Credit chapter help: HookLineSinker5  
Operation: Love Story  
Chapter 2

Killian walked through the door that night happy that Henry was ok with him asking his mom to marry him and agreed to help him with all of the planning. He got ready for bed and grabbed his talking phone and pressed the Emma button to say his goodnights.

"Hello?" Emma said from the other line.

"Hello, love. How was your day today?"

"It was good. I helped David today at the station then I came home and just relaxed 'til Henry got home which, by the way he can't stop talking about how much fun he had. He really enjoys spending time with you."

"I quite enjoy spending time with him as well. He's a good lad. I would love to spend some more time with him. I was thinking, if you don't mind, picking him up so he can help me on the docks?"

"Of course! What time should we expect you in the morning? I'll make breakfast!"

"About 9."

"Ok! That sounds good, babe."

"I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep, love." he said laying in bed.

"Ok! Goodnight, Killy. I love you." She said smiling on the other end.

"Only you would think of calling me that, Swan, only you." He said laughing "I love you, too, goodnight!" He hung up the phone and looked through the contact list to find David's number and pressed on it to call him. "Thank you Emma for bloody well teaching me how to use this blasted thing." he said to himself as it was ringing. He wanted to call David to let him know he was coming in the morning with Henry and to make sure both him and Snow would be there.

"Hook? This better not be another one of those drunken calls. Before this even starts I'm not Emma-." David began quickly.

"No, mate. Unfortunately, I'm completely sober. I was actually calling to ask if Henry and I could stop by tomorrow? Around 10 or so?"

"Sure…." He answered suspiciously. "I'll just brief Em-"

"She mustn't know." He added quickly, cutting David off.

"Why can't she know?" he asked, growing even more suspicious than he already was.

"Ah, well. That'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Hook, what are you-?"

"Bye, then!" Killian quickly hung up and laughed to himself. 'Tomorrow will certainly be an interesting one,' he thought as he placed the device on his nightstand and plugging it in before drifting off to sleep.

Killian was already up and ready to go the next morning. He got his phone and left straight to Emma's. It took five minutes to walk there. The door opened as he walked up the stairs. Emma came and gave him a big hug almost knocking him over.

"Oof! Morning, love." he said wrapping arms around her waist.

"Morning." she said smiling and pulling him in for a kiss. "Breakfast is ready. Henry is already eating. I made pancakes." She said pulling away and leaning her forehead against his.

"Pan-what?" he asked scratching behind his ear.

"Pancakes! Come on, you can try them. Trust me!" She said pulling him into the house and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Henry." Killian said smiling.

"Morning, Killian." he said smiling.

"You ready to help me on the docks?" he asked winking at Henry making sure Emma didn't see.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" he said finishing up his pancakes.

"Here you go, babe." Emma said putting the plate down in front of him. "Dig in."

Killian looked down at his plate and started eating. "Wow, love, these are-" he said devouring them. "These are delectable." He said finishing them up.

"Good, I'm glad you like them." she said smiling and putting her arms around him before kissing his cheek.

"Well, love, me and the lad better be going. We have a lot of work to do. I will come by the station to bring you some lunch." he said standing up.

"I'll meet you outside." Henry said walking out the front door.

They both were laughing knowing Henry went outside to give them a quiet moment. Killian wrapped his arms around her. "So, love, do you want your usual for lunch from Granny's?" he asked resting his forehead against hers. She smiled and kissed him. He reluctantly pulled away. "I'll see you at lunch." he muttered, giving her one more kiss. "Goodbye." he said winking and walking out the door.

"Bye." she said closing the door and went to her room to get ready herself.

"Finally! What took so long? Actually, never mind I don't want to know." He said laughing. "Do Grandma and Grandpa know we are coming?"

"Yes, I called your gramps last night. They both will be there." He said nervously.

"Killian don't be nervous. Gramps will say yes. He will give you a hard time, but he will and grandma you know she will say yes." He said knocking on the Charmings door.

"Morning, Grandpa." he said giving him a hug.

"Morning, Bud." he said giving him a hug back.

"Hook."

"David."

"So why is it that you stopped by this morning?"

"Well umm…. I wanted to ask both you and the Mrs something."

"And what is that?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well before I actually go through with this I wanted your blessing to ask Emma to be my wife." He explained nervously.

David just stared at him while Snow gasped. He looked at Snow and back at Hook.

"Yes! Yes! It's about time! Yes! Okay, so I know this perfect spot the has the most gorgeous rings. Oh my gosh! David!" Snow squealed excitedly.

Charming still didn't say anything.

"Let me just get my things." She said quickly.

"Wait! You mean right now?"

"Yes! I'll be right back." she said running to get her stuff.

Killian rubbed the back of his ears nervously waiting for David to say something, but he just folded his arms. He cleared his throat and avoided his gaze.

"Pirate."

"Prince."

"You hurt my daughter and I'll shoot you in the face." he said seriously.

"Given I've cheated death- what about 4 times now? I'd have to say…. What is that phrase? Ahh yes, bring it." he said with his eyebrows raised.

"Hilarious."

"I thought so." he said smiling.

"You better treat her like the princess she is."

"Always and forever."

"Ok, I'm ready let's go!" she said excitedly.

"Thank you, mate." he said standing up and holding out his hand.

"You turned out to be a good guy, Hook." He said shaking his hand.

"Now that I'm asking your daughter for her hand in marriage, can you call me Killian?" He asked smiling.

"Let's not get crazy now." he said laughing. Killian laughed and walked out with Henry and Snow.

"See? I told you it would all work out just fine." He said smiling.

Killian smiled. "Yes you did." he laughed.

"Come on boys. Let's get going." she said excitedly and walking down the stairs.

As they were walking towards Storybrooke Jewelry he offered his arm to Snow. She smiled and took it. "So, Killian, what kind of ring are you looking to get?" She asked. "Oh and how are you proposing? Will you tell me?"

"Well I'm not sure about the ring, but with your help I'll be able to find the perfect one." He said smiling big. "And as for the proposal…. What I'm think is having a moonlight picnic with some music from Henry's little music gadget. Having her favorite dinner and then.. well Emma will have to tell you the rest." Killian said giving her a teasing smile.

They walked into the shop and started looking immediately. After about 15 minutes Killian walked to another section of rings. He spotted what he thinks might be the perfect one. It's a princess cut diamond set into a cushion of more diamonds with hearts on either side leading into an eternity band.

"Pardon me, sir. May I see this ring please?"

"No problem." he said opening the case and handing him the ring.

"Snow, look at this one. I think it's the perfect ring." he said smiling.

Snow walked over to him and gasped. "Hook! That's beautiful. You need to buy that one like right now." She said excitedly. "Emma will love it."

"Aye, I think she will too. Can you please wrap it up?" He said smiling.

"Yes sir. I'll be right back." he said taking the ring out back.

Killian was getting excited, but getting more nervous now that he found the perfect ring. The jewelry guy came back with the ring all wrapped up and ready.

"Excuse me, sir? Can you actually do an engraving on this ring for me? I can come and pick it up tomorrow?"

"Absolutely! What would you like it to say?"

"My True Love."

"Got it! I'll have it ready for you tomorrow." He said smiling. "Thank you for shopping at Storybrooke Jewelry. Have a great day."

Henry and Snow were waiting outside the door. "All set?" Snow asked.

"Aye! Do you both want to go to Granny's or would you like me to walk you home? Emma seemed a bit off this morning, so I thought I would bring her some lunch." He asked holding his arm out for her.

"I have to get home. David is home alone with Neal, so."

"Enough said." Henry said laughing. "Yeah, I think I will head home too."

"Alright, I'll walk you home and head to Granny's."

"Hook, you don't have to."

"Of course I do. You're my hopefully future mother-in-law. I can't let you walk on your own. I'm too much of a gentleman." He said smiling.

Killian walked into Granny's after dropping off Snow and Henry. "Hello Ruby."

"Hey, Killian. Would you like the usual?"

"Aye! Thank you." He said sitting on the stool. Killian got lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about how his life changed so much and for the better. Emma was the one who changed it and can't wait to make it a life truly worth living.

"Killian!"

'I'm really hoping everything goes as planned.' He said in his head.

"Killian!"

He was brought out of this thoughts.

"Killian! Are you ok?" Ruby asked him holding his order.

"Aye! I'm fine, love." He said smiling. "Thank you." he said taking the bag and headed towards the Sheriff's station.

As he walked in the station he saw Emma with her back to him. He walked in quietly putting the food on the desk and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She jumped a little then relaxed once she realized who it was. "Hello, love." He said smiling and kissing her cheek. She turned around, smiled and wrapped her arms around him giving him a kiss. "Take a break. I brought some lunch."

"Thank you! I'm so hungry." she said opening the bag and grabbing both meals out, handing one to Killian.

They both sat down and ate.

"Emma, are you alright, love?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma said eating an onion ring.

"I know when something's bothering you. Emma, please? Tell me what's wrong."

Emma looked at him. "Well umm.." He gave her that soft, reassuring look filled with understanding and without a bit of judgment. It was the look that makes her feel safe and comfortable enough to be able to talk to him. "Ok... Well I haven't been sleeping very well. I've been having these weird dreams." She said looking down.

"Can you tell me about them?" He asked pulling her onto his lap.

She looked him in the eyes and nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers with his. "For a couple of nights now I've been having dreams of you sailing away. I couldn't come after you." She looking down. "And you never came back."  
He lifted her chin and gave her a funny look. "Really, Swan? That will never happen. I love you and I'm not going anywhere." He said smiling and giving her a kiss.

"I love you, too." she said smiling. "Killian?"

"Aye, love?" He asked kissing her head.

"I was wondering, you know, if you would like to.. maybe… I don't know…move in? With me and Henry? Ya know, reassuring purposes?"

He looked down at her shocked but smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Credit chapter help: HookLineSinker5  
Operation:Love Story

Chapter 3

Killian was moving in the last box, well almost the last, of his items into the house when Emma came down the sidewalk to double check the truck load.

"Is that the last of it Killian?" she asked upon arriving at the back of the moving truck.

"Almost. I have one last thing to carry in." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"And what's that?" Emma asked leaning her head back against him to look to past the scruff on his chin.

"You." He whispered, surprising her by picking her up bridal style and carrying her inside. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put her down once they got inside still having his arm around her waist.

"I'm excited that you're living here… Henry is, too. He wants to teach you how to play his video games. Speaking of which, how about I make us a romantic dinner then we play Just Dance?" She asked wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"Just what?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Just Dance." she laughed.

"What kind of game is that?" He asked leaning into kiss her.

"You'll see" she said pulling away and walking towards the kitchen. She teased a smirk as she looked back at him to give a playful wink.

Emma went on to make dinner. She was making one of her favorite meals; Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti and garlic bread.

Killian was in the living room unpacking some of his things. One item he took out of his pocket. It was the ring that he finally went to pick up a few days ago. He was admiring it between his fingers and couldn't wait to see Emma's face. He put it back in his secret hiding place and went into the kitchen.

"Swan, do you need any help?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist to kiss her neck.

"Actually, since you asked… can you stir the sauce?" She asked with a smile.

"As you wish." He said going near the pot. Killian went to grab the spoon, but it moved. He tried once more, but again, it moved. "Swan? I think there's something wrong with this bloody spoon. It keeps moving." He said scratching behind his ear.

Emma started to laugh.

"What?" He asked confused "Wait, was that you?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe?" She said laughing.

Killian laughed as he closed the gap between them and picked her up, setting her on the counter.

"How extremely impish." He said leaning his head against hers.

"Well, I needed to prac-" he cut her off by kissing her. He pulled away smiling and let her jump of the counter to finish the meal. "Killian, could you set the table outside? Dinner will be done soon."

"Of course, love" he said kissing her cheek while grabbing the two plates and proceeding to the back.

Emma had everything together. She used her magic once again to poof the food to the table. She looked out the window and smiled.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, almost knocking over a chair.

Emma came out laughing. "Sorry Killy, I didn't mean to scare you." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes you did, but it's alright." he said kissing her cheek.

"Come on. Let's eat."

He pulled out her chair and pushed it in after she sat down. "This looks delicious, Swan," he said sitting down and smiling. "Ladies first." he said holding out the plate so she could grab her food.

They sat and enjoyed their dinner. They were having small conversations and giving small kisses.

"Swan, what was that flashy picture on the magic box when we were watching Neal? The one with the dogs and the spaghetti? Eh, Disney film, I believe you called it?"

"Oh! You mean, Lady and the Tramp?"

"Aye, that's it! Let's try that spaghetti thing they do." he said putting one end of the spaghetti in his mouth and holding up the other end. They ended up in a romantic kiss with a beautiful sunset background. She pulled away and smiled. They finished dinner and Emma used her magic to clear off the table. She got up and sat on his lap.

"Ready for me to whoop your ass in Just Dance?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his.

"Are you declaring a challenge, Swan?" He asked leaning into kiss her.

She leaned in too, but whispered, "You bet." she said getting up teasing him and walked inside the house. She looked back and winked.

He laughed and got up to follow her inside to see Emma setting up the game. "Now how do you play this game. Is it like that moving picture that Henry showed me on his talking phone?"

"What video?" She asked confused.

"He said it as something called 'twerking'?"

Emma started laughing and handed him a remote. He looked at it and raised his eyebrow at her. "I'll show you how to use it," she said with a hand on his shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You pretty much just hold the remote and do the movements shown on the screen." She chose Gangnam Style as her choice for him. "Ok so I chose the song now just follow when the screen does." Emma said with a smile

Emma was trying not to laugh at Killian trying to do the movements plus the song was funny. "Bloody hell, Swan. You picked a hard one, didn't you?" he asked looking at her and shaking his butt.

They did a couple of rounds of Just Dance then decided to watch a movie and share a bottle of wine. "That was one bloody hell of a workout." He said sitting down on the couch and wrapping his arm around her. "So what did you choose for us to watch?"

"It's a movie called The Lucky One." She said interlacing her hand with his and laid her head on his chest. She pressed play and they both relaxed as the movie started.

It was the part in the movie where Logan was rinsing off and Beth barged in and pushed him against the fence and kissed him. Killian looked down at her and lifted her chin with the knuckle of his forefinger to allow his lips to touch hers. It started out sweet and sensual, but quickly turned into something more. As the intensity grew so did other things. He rose her from the couch, never breaking their kiss, and scooped her up easily into his arms. He smiled at her giggle as he retreated them to their bedroom and kicked the door shut.

It was early the next morning and Emma smiled at Killian. She leaned over and kissed him. She got up and covered herself with the sheets to get Killian's shirt that was right next to the bed on the floor. She got up and stretched and went to the bathroom. She washed up and got ready for the day and went downstairs to make some breakfast.

Killian moved his arm to wrap it around Emma, but all he felt was an empty space. He opened one eye to see that Emma had already gotten up. He stretched and got himself ready and went downstairs. He saw Emma making breakfast and went down and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped a little then relaxed knowing it was Killian.

"Good morning, my love." he said smiling and kissing her cheek.

"Morning," she greeted with a smile.

"Do you have any plans for today?" He asked with his chin on her shoulder.

"Well nothing planned, but maybe we can go for a walk along the beach and then we can stop by my parents place and have some lunch." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Whatever you like." He said smiling "What's that you're making, love?" He asked sitting at the table.

"French toast." she said putting it on the plate and taking it to the table.

They finished their breakfast and Killian took both their plates and placed them in the sink. "I'm just going to do the dishes quickly and then we can go." she said squeezing his arm and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, love. I'll be right back." He went upstairs and went into the guest bedroom to get the small box with the ring inside of it. He put it in his pocket and walked back downstairs. "You ready to go, Swan?"

"Yup." she said smiling.

They headed out and were walking towards the water. Emma interlaced her one hand with his, held his arm with her other hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, love, how's it going at the station?"

"It's been quiet, but I also have a load of paperwork."

"Would you like some help with that paperwork?" he asked looking down at her.

"If I need a hole punch I'll let you know." She said with a teasing smile "But I could use some company." She said smiling up at him. "So you and Henry have been spending a lot of time together. What are you two up to?" She asked giving him a playful smug smile.

Killian's eyes widened. "Oh it's nothing, love. I've just been wanting to spend some more time with the boy; to teach him how to sail and how to work on the docks. Did you know he even called me dad?"

"Wait! What? Really? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" She said slapping his arm playfully.

"I thought Henry would have told you." He said smiling and putting his arm back around her shoulder as they got to the water.

Emma sat down on the sand pulling Killian down to sit down behind her. She leaned against his chest and held his hand. "You were right, Killy." She said looking at the water.

"About what?" He asked looking down at her playing with her hand.

"That the water really is calming and relaxing" she said looking up at him giving him a quick and much needed kiss before looking back out at the water. She smiled and got an idea. She stood up and walked towards the water.

"Swan? Where are you going?" He asked laughing.

"Come on, Captain! Let's go have some fun in the water." She said laughing giving him a flirty look and continued to walk to the water.

Killian got up and ran after her. He picked her up and spun her around. She was laughing as she was being put back down. He moved a strand of her hair from her face and kissed her softly. He had his hand in her hair and moved it down to her chin and smiled. He kissed her once again, lifted her up and spun her around. He put her down, leaning her forehead against hers.

"Come on, my parents are waiting for us." she said smiling pulling away from him and grabbing his hand. They walked towards her parents place. "Killian, are you really ok with Henry calling you dad?" She asked him re-interlacing her hand with his.

"Aye! I love Henry like he was my own." He said kissing her hand and pulling her close to him with his arm around her shoulder.

"Killian? My parents live the other way. Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"My ship." he said causally and smiled.

They got to the docks where his ship was. He scooped her up and carried her on board. He set her down only to turn on that music box.

"I'm impressed that you knew how to turn on the radio." She said smiling.

"Henry taught me." he said laughing.

"Here is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. This one's for you Emma. Love you." Said the radio host.

"Oh, Killian. You know how much I love this song!"  
She said smiling putting her arms around his neck giving him kisses on his cheek then giving him a earth shattering kiss. "Wait, how did you know how to request the song and dedicate it to me?" She asked confused and pulled away.

"Henry helped with that. We called and he said the name of the song, who to dedicate it to, and to play it at this exact same time." He said smiling and putting his hand out.

"Aww, Killian, that's so sweet!" she said smiling.

Emma placed her hand in his with the same beaming smile as she took her place before him. Laughing only slightly at his formal stance, she decided to take his lead like she did back in Camelot. It was nice to just be with Killian without any sort of monster destroying the town, or Leroy running in to ruin the moment. "Thank you… for making me enjoy the quiet moments."

He smiled proud of his accomplishments. "If you think this is enjoyable," he began in his teasingly seductive voice as he pushed her from him and spun her gracefully back in to hold her against his body, "You should see what I have waiting for you in my quarters." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh really?" She muttered into her eye roll while turning in his embrace.

"Indeed." he smirked as he chased her lips that she pulled away, chuckling mischievously he dipped her down and smiled at her surprised gasp. "Hello, love."

"Hi." she giggled. There was no resisting his charms anymore. Their lips just barely touched before the passion took over. Killian had guided her back to her feet and soon had her legs wrapped around his waist before carrying her down to his cabin.

A few hours later, Emma woke up and stretched. She sat up and grabbed her phone. She saw 12 missed calls from Snow and David. "Oh no! Killian wake up. We were supposed to be at my parents house hours ago." Emma said covering herself with the sheets. Killian shot up and once again Emma's phone rang. "Hello" she looked at Killian and put a finger to her mouth telling him not to say anything.

"Emma! Where are you? You were supposed to be here hours ago!"

"I know! Killian and I had to run to the station. Leroy stopped us on our way to the apartment and had some kind of emergency, which turned out to be a non-emergency. I'm sorry. We're on our way now." She said smiling and trying not to laugh at Killian tickling her. Killian had his arms around her and head on her shoulders giving her a bunch of kisses.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

She hung up the phone and turned her head. She got caught of guard with a kiss. She smiled into it but pulled away a few seconds later. "Killian! Come on. We have to go." she said giving him one more kiss and getting up to get dressed.

He laid back down and ran his hand through his hair and smiled. He stood up and stretched and put his clothes on.

"Are you ready?"

"Aye! Let's go." He said letting her go up the ladder first.

As they were walking towards her parents house he grabbed her hand, turned her to face him and gave her a kiss that he wouldn't be able to at her parents. After he pulled away, he interlaced their hands and continued to walk.

"What was that for?" She asked looking up at him.

"Because, I love you." he said smiling and kissing her head.

"I love you, too." she said smiling.

They got to her parents place and knocked on the door. Snow opened the door and gasped. "Thank goodness! Where have you been?" She said grabbing Emma and hugging her.

"I told you already. Leroy stopped us on the way here and said he had a situation. We took care of it." She said pulling away from the hug and walked inside. Killian gave Snow a hug and followed Emma inside.

David put Neal in his bassinet and came to the door. "Are you sure it was Leroy? Or could it have happened to be, oh, I don't know some sort of tornado?" He asked pointing to Emma's hair and glared to Killian who smiled smugly and played with the tip of his hook.

"Aye, a pretty big one at that!"

Emma smacked Killian's arm. " Why didn't you tell me my hair was messy?" She asked in an angry whisper.

"I thought you looked great." He said whispering in her ear.

She ran to the bathroom to fix it and came back out blushing. She went to see Neal in his bassinet and picked him up. "Hey, baby brother. Come on let's go and play." She said giving him a kiss on the head. She took a blanket and spread it on the ground and put Neal down.

Killian made sure Emma was distracted before standing next to Snow. His back was turned towards her so she couldn't see him taking the ring out of his pocket. "Can you take care of this for me, please? If I hide it in the house she may find it." He explained whispering.

"Of course! Just let me know when you need it back." She said with an excited smile.

"I will. You will be the first to know." He said smiling with a wink.

David walked over towards them and he looked at what Snow was holding. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked whispering.

"Aye."

Snow opened it so he can take a quick look and closed it before hurrying off to hide it.

"You did good, Hook. It's a beautiful ring. Emma is going to love it. " he said smiling.

"Thanks, mate." he said smiling back.

They saw Emma stand up with Neal and coming towards them. "Are we going to eat or what?" Emma asked.

"Yes, dinner's almost ready." Snow said coming back down the stairs. Killian and David looked relieved when they saw Snow coming down.

"Okay." she said smiling and kissing Neal on the head as she went to stand next to Killian leaning her head on his shoulder. David had gone to the kitchen to help Snow with setting up for dinner. "What was going on over here?"

"Nothing, Sheriff." he teased. "Just having a friendly conversation with your father."

"That's great. Come on let's go sit down at the table." Emma put Neal in his high chair and Killian pulled out Emma's chair for her. She kissed his cheek and she sat down. He sat down right next to her and grabbed her hand to hold it.

Snow brought out the plate of both breaded and grilled chicken with some roasted potatoes and David was behind her who had the salad and put it on the table. "Dig in."

They grabbed what they wanted and had a nice family dinner. When they were done Emma helped her mom clear the table and helped with washing the dishes. It was getting late and decided it was time for them to go home. They opened the door and said their goodbyes. "Oh, Emma? Can you babysit Neal tomorrow? I can bring him over to your house?"

"Sure, no problem!" she said giving both her parents a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow morning." Emma said smiling and walking out the door.

"Goodnight" Killian said giving David a handshake and snow a hug.

He interlaced his hand with Emma's and walked down the stairs. "So, tonight was a good night." She said looking up at him "I'm glad we got that time with my parents."

"Aye. Me too, love." He said putting his arm around her head, still holding her hand and pulling her closer to him. She smiled widely and put her head on his shoulder.

They finally got home and went straight to the bedroom. They both got washed up and got their pajamas on. They crawled into bed. Killian leaned over to her. "Goodnight Swan. I love you." he said whispering in her ear and putting his arm around her.

"I love you, too." she said turning her head and giving him a kiss. "Goodnight." she said smiling and closing her eyes.

Killian was glad he had Emma in his arms and wasn't at Granny's. He kissed her head once more and fell asleep.

DO NOT OWN- A Thousand Years. It is Christina Perri's song!


	4. Chapter 4

Credit chapter help: HookLineSinker5  
Operation: Love Story  
Chapter 4

There was a knock on the door early the next morning. Emma grunted and groaned from the disturbance of sleep. She picked up her head and heard the knock again. She rolled over and carefully moved Killian's hand as she slumped to her feet, trudged down the stairs, and opened the door. "Ugh, Mom? Dad? Seriously? It's like 6 in the morning. What are you doing here? I thought you were bringing Neal over later this morning."

"Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry that we woke you." Snow said sincerely. "Do you mind taking him now? It's just that we wanted to get on the road, and-"

"Well, I'm up now." She said smiling sleepily. "Give him here," she hummed while taking him from her arms. "Hey, baby brother. Ready to have a fun day?" she asked him, kissing his cheek.

"Here's his diaper bag. It has his food, formula, diapers, wipes, plus some extra clothes including his pajamas. I don't know what time we'll be back. If it's too late can h-?"

"Yes, of course he can stay."

"David, can you go get the pack 'n play from the trunk and set it up for Emma? Oh! Don't forget the bouncer, please!" she yelled after him.

"Mom, it's ok. Killian is still sleeping so if you can just put it on the side? I can put it together later." David came in and set everything down. They said their goodbyes and left. "Have a nice time!" She called after them while closing the front door. Emma set Neal down in his bouncer so she could get some breakfast started. She gave him some of those baby puffs to munch on so he'd be preoccupied while she was busy.

She heard the door open a little while later.

"Mom, are you home?" Henry shouted from the door.

"I'm in the kitchen, but please keep it down. Killian is still sleeping."

"Oh, okay." He came into the kitchen and gave his mom a quick hug and sat down at the table for breakfast. "Thanks for making breakfast!"

"No problem, kid." She said setting the plate down and kissing him on the head. Emma went back to the stove to make another helping for when Killian decided to wake up.

Killian woke up and stretched. He heard Emma and Henry talking and Neal's cooing. He got up and got ready for the day. He went downstairs with a smile on his face. He walked behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning, love." He said kissing her head. "Morning, mate." He said messing up his hair. He picked up Neal and gave him a kiss on the head. He sat down at the table and set him on his lap, giving him a toy to play with.

Emma was smiling at Killian holding Neal. She quickly became lost in her thoughts.

Killian was holding Baby Girl Swan-Jones and she was holding Baby Boy Swan-Jones. Killian literally passed out that they found out but of course he was so thrilled to be a father of not only one but two, well more like three since he considered Henry like a son and Henry does call him Dad. She never thought he would be here at this point. She never thought she would have an amazing husband and three beautiful children. She loved this life.

"Emma?" Killian called out to her. "Emma." he said standing up and putting Neal back in his bouncer before going over to her. "Emma, love?"

"Huh, what happened?"

"You trailed off. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, no. I'm sorry. Just thinking." She said smiling and giving him a hug.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much. Just something I'm hoping eventually comes true." she said giving him a short kiss and a smile as she pulled away. "I love you." she said leaning her forehead against his. They were about to lean in again when her cell phone rang. Killian groaned and threw his head back. Emma laughed and kissed his cheek and went to answer her phone. "Hello?"

"Where's the Prince when ya need him?" a voice grumpily said on the other end of the phone.

Emma sighed and tilted her head with a groan. Of course it was- "Leroy. What's the problem?"

"My problem is that no one ever seems to be at the station when I need'em! Walter's gone missing and as usual no one's here when the dwarves need help. Sure, we may not be as important as most the folk here, but we have issues all the same! So how's about you put on your little jacket, find your shiny badge, and get your butt down here, sister!"

"Ugh, I'm on my way." She hung up the phone.

"What's going on, love?"

"Walter's gone missing. I have to go in because dad's gone. Will you and Henry be ok with Neal for a little bit?"

"Aye, we'll be fine." He said trying not to sound overly nervous.

"Okay. I'm sorry to leave you, but I promise to be back as soon as I can."

"No worries." He said giving her a kiss. "Now go on, Sheriff. They need you. The faster you solve the case, the faster you come home to me." he smirked as he gave her butt a playful swat and earned himself a lipbite and a giggle as she walked off. Emma put on her jacket and grabbed her keys. She gave Killian another kiss and then she gave both Henry and Neal kisses on their heads before leaving. "So I guess it's just you and me with Neal?" he said picking up the baby.

"Yup." He said smiling. Henry got up and put his plate in the sink and went into the living room. Killian was right behind him with Neal's diaper bag knowing he needed changing. He sat down on the couch and laid Neal down. He unbuttoned his onesie and took one tab off, and then the other, and pulled off the diaper. As he was reaching for a wipe he got it right in the face. "Bloody hell!" he yelled as he quickly replaced the diaper and wiped his face with a wipe.

Henry looked over and started laughing at the fact Hook got peed on. He asked if he needed anything before he continued to play his game, but continued laughing all the same.

~ Emma ~

Emma walked into the station to see Leroy leaning against the desk. He stood up straight when he saw her. "What took you so long, sister?"

"Sorry I have my brother today, so I needed to make sure Killian and Henry would be ok with him." She said going behind her desk to get her badge.

"Where did you see Sleepy last?"

"We were heading towards Granny's. I turned around and he was gone."

"Ok let's start searching. We should split up. You go to the docks and the mines and I'll go look in the woods."

They went their separate ways on a mission to find Sleepy.

~ Killian/Henry ~

"Lad, can you hand me Neal's food please?" He asked Henry as he carried both Neal and the high chair into the living room. He put Neal in the high chair and started feeding him the small baby meal he had; autumn vegetables and Turkey and something called lil bits? Killian saw how he devoured it and decided to take a bite of it. Once he took a bite he knew it was a horrible mistake. He hopped up and ran to the sink to drink some water to get the taste out of his mouth. "I can't begin to see how you like this horrid mush." He said talking to Neal. Neal just stared at him with a toothless smile. He finished feeding him the main meal, then he got out the fruit which was something called Hawaiian Delight, the baby's favorite. He ate most of the jar and when he was done he pushed Killian's hand away and the food flung in his face. "I suppose that means you're done?" he said laughing. Killian took a to wipe of his face and picked him up and put him in the bouncer. He took another wipe to wipe his own face. He went into the kitchen and warmed up a bottle. He also called Emma to see how the search for Sleepy was going as he was waiting for it to heat up.

~ Emma ~

Emma was walking through the woods. "Walter! Sleepy!" she called out. "Where could he be?" She said looking around. "I swear if he ends up in his own bed I'm gonna-"

Her phone started to ring.

"Hey, babe." she said as she continued her search.

"Hello, love. How's the search coming? Have you found the dwarf yet?"

"Not yet. I'm in the woods right now." She said moving a branch. "How's it going with Neal?"

"Just swell!... Except the part where I got food thrown at my face. I was also used for target practice! I'll give it to him, the lad has good aim. Just a warning for when you go and change him." He said laughing.

"Oh no! Killy, I'm so sorry!" she said laughing.

"It's quite alright, Swan." He said laughing "He's sleeping now in his bouncer and Henry and I are playing one of those games he plays on his magical box." He said giving her reassurance that they were okay.

"If you say so. I promise to be home soon, okay? Love you all." she said feeling better and hung up the phone. She checked to see if she had any messages but saw that she had none.

"Emma, is everything okay? Is there another monster in town?" Walter asked with a yawn.

"Walter, you're alright! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you." She said. "Come on, let's go find Leroy. He's been worried." She said smiling and they headed towards the station.

~ Killian/Henry ~

"Lad, I need to talk to you. It's important." He said putting the handheld object down.

"What is it?" He asked pausing the game.

"I think tomorrow is when I want to start setting up the docks for the proposal."

"Really?"

"Aye, I'm going to need your help, though. And the Charmings."

"Of course." Henry said smiling. "What time tomorrow?"

"Whenever you wake up, lad. I'll call you in the morning. When Snow comes by I'll have her keep Emma busy and then us three can get it set up." He said smiling with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm excited to see my mom's face! It'll be nice being a family. A real one. Officially." Henry stated with a smile.

"Aye, that it will." he said smiling and giving his shoulder a squeeze.

They continued to play the game again until they heard Neal start crying. "I think I should be heading home. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Of course. You go and get some rest. We have a big day of setting up tomorrow. I'll be fine."

"Ok I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Night, Killian!"

Henry left and Killian picked up Neal and went to warm up another bottle. He took him back into the living room and fed him his bottle and fell asleep in his arms. Killian laid down on the couch and was careful not to wake him up as he set him on his chest.

~ Emma ~

Emma and Sleepy walked out of the woods and headed towards the docks where they saw Leroy. She explained to Leroy that Sleepy just wandered off and fell asleep. He thanked Emma for helping and they all left to go to Granny's. Emma went as well to grab her and Killian some dinner. Henry had gone to Regina's. She texted Killian when she was still in the woods saying that she found Walter and that she would be on her way home soon with dinner. He never messaged her back but assumed he was busy with Neal.

After a long day she finally opened the front door to her home. She closed it carefully and then saw an adorable sight. She saw Killian sleeping with Neal cuddled up on him. Before she picked up Neal and carried him upstairs for the night, she snapped a picture. She picked him up carefully and gave him a kiss on the head. She took him upstairs and carefully set him in the pack n play. She came back down stairs and went to Killian. She gave him an earth shattering kiss to wake him up.

"Killian, I'm home." she said giving him another kiss.  
"Swan! I was just-" he sat up in a fright as he looked around as if he lost something. "Where's Neal?"

"Relax." She stated with a laugh. "I took him upstairs and put him in the pack n play when I got home. I brought us some dinner. Grilled cheese and onion rings."

"That sounds so much more appetizing than whatever the bloody hell 'lil bits' are."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Eh, nothing. Onion rings you say?"

Emma and Killian sat on the couch and ate their dinner with a show on Netflix playing. When they were finished they put the empty containers on the table and cuddled up and watched a movie till they were tired and went up to bed. Checking on Neal one more time they got into bed and wrapped around each other.

"Goodnight, Swan." he said giving her a kiss.

"Night." she said grabbing his hand and interlacing hers with his.

They fell asleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Credit chapter help: HookLineSinker5  
Operation: Love Story

Chapter 5

Killian opened his eyes the next morning. He slowly pulled away from Emma hoping not to wake her up. He got ready, checked on Neal who was still sleeping, and went downstairs. He got a piece of paper to write Emma a note:

Swan,

I'm sorry to leave this early, love. I promised your boy and your father that we would go to breakfast and then go sailing. I'll see you later on, tonight.

Love you to the end of the world,  
Killian

He put the note on the counter, threw on his jacket and left, only to take out his talking phone to call David.

"Hook, good morning. Henry mentioned that today is the day you're planning to propose to my daughter? Need some help?"

"Aye, I left Emma a note saying that the three of us would be going to breakfast and sailing for the remainder of the afternoon."

"Alright, well then I will meet you and Henry at Granny's in about 10 minutes. See you in a bit."

He hung up and dialed Henry.

"Hello?"

"Hello, mate. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing pretty well. How about yours?"

"It's been good. Can you meet your grandfather and I at Granny's in about 10 minutes?"

"Yeah! I'm on my way."

"Alright, I'll see you soon," he said hanging up and putting the phone back into his jacket pocket. Killian opened the door and went to sit in a booth. Ruby came by him to take his order.

"Morning Hook, What can I get for you?"

"Can I just start with three hot cocoas with cinnamon?" he asked quickly seeing Henry and David walking in and coming towards him.

"Hey, Killian!" Henry said sitting down next to him.

"Morning, lad- David. I ordered you both cocoa and cinnamon. I didn't order any breakfast though."

"Morning guys, here is your cocoa. What can I get you boys to eat?"

"What does the lady suggest?" Killian asked.

"I'll whip up something good. Are you boys good with waffles?" David and Henry nodded.

"Waf- what?" he asked confused.

"You'll see. Don't worry. It's good, right boys?"

"They are amazing, I promise!" Henry said smiling.

-Emma-

Emma turned to her side and put her hand around Killian but felt an empty space. She opened one eye and saw Killian that he wasn't there. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before rising and getting herself dressed. She looked in the playpen and noticed that Neal was also awake.

"Good morning, Neal." She said smiling down at him, bending to pick him up. They went downstairs so Emma could make some breakfast. She put Neal in his bouncer and gave him some puffs. She looked back up towards the counter and saw a note written from Killian. She skimmed it and smiled to herself knowing the man she loved was spending time with her son and father.

"Well, Neal looks like it's just you and m-"

Ding Dong

"Me," Emma went and answered the door. "Mom?"

"Morn- achoo" she attempted a greeting with a sneeze and a sniffle.

"Are you ok? You don't look so well."

"My throat hurts; I'm coughing, and have a fever. David is gone and I'm just miserable," she said with a sniffle.

"Come on. Let's go get you to bed in the guest room. Don't worry about Neal. I'll take care of him until David gets here."

"Ok, thank you," she said lying down with a sniffle, turning the other way to hide her smile.

"Do you need anything? Some soup, crackers, or some tea?"

"Maybe I will have some later," she said with a cough. "Give Neal a kiss for me?"

"I will, now get some rest," she said covering her mom and then walking out, closing the door behind her.

Snow made sure Emma was downstairs before sitting up and grabbing her phone to text; Plan worked. We're not leaving the house. Text me when everything is all set up.

-Killian-

"We're set, boys. Snow just sent me a message saying that they are staying in."

"Great," he said smiling.

Ruby came with their food and put it in front of them. "Enjoy!" she said smiling.

"Thank you, Ruby." David and Henry poured syrup and started eating. Killian looked at it unsure, but took a bite.

"Bloody hell, this is delicious." He said taking another bite.

"Told you!" Henry said laughing. They all finished up their breakfast and headed out. "Ok, first, what do you need to get?"

"Well, I would start with maybe the smaller stuff like the light to hang. I have the small table and chairs. We can go get that set if you, lad, wouldn't mind getting those lights that you hang?" Killian asked.

"Of course, I'll be back in a bit. I'll meet you back on the ship. Do you need me to get anything else?" Henry asked.

"Maybe, just a candle for the table and then maybe later some help with setting up dinner?" He said smiling.

"Alright, that sounds good." Henry said smiling. "I'm glad you're asking my mom to marry you tonight. She's going to be totally surprised." He said giving him a hug. "Thank you for making my mom happy." Henry left towards the store.

David and Killian then headed towards the docks. David finally broke the awkward silence. "So, you really think Emma's the one, huh?"

"I wouldn't be asking her if I didn't."

"Don't you have some sort of, I don't know, code or something?"

"Code?" he asked unsurely.

"Yeah, you know like…. NOT marrying a princess? I would've figured your choosing to be more-"

"You'd rather me wed a wench?" Killian asked, his tone falling in disappointment.

"Not exactly. I mean,"

"Look, Dave. I've been alive for quite some time. I've seen and encountered my fair share of maidens. None of which have come remotely close to being what Emma is to me. She's a rare jewel, and I'm lucky to have found such a treasure." He said looking up at David. "I love her so much."

David gave him a stern look for a moment. "That's what I want to hear," he finally said with a proud smile. "Come on, let's go set up for one of the best days of your life… minus your actual wedding day of course." He said giving him a pat on the shoulder.  
Killian had a smile on his face knowing the woman that he love's father still approves of him marrying his daughter.

-Emma-

It was finally around lunch time. Emma was making soup from Snow. She checked on Neal who was still sound asleep in his rocker and then went upstairs to take the tray she made to Snow. She opened the door. "Mom, I brought you some soup with some crackers and also brought you some ginger ale. Are you able to sit up?" she asked putting the tray on the side table.

She turned around and sat up and leaned against the bed frame. "Thank you, Em." She said coughing. "How's Neal?"

"Neal is fine. He's sleeping." She said picking the tray back up to put it on her lap. "Do you need any cough syrup or anything?"

"No, I'm ok," she said eating a cracker.

"Ok, well I'll come back and get the tray later. Get some rest." She said walking out the door suspiciously. She walked down the stairs and heard Neal crying. "Hey Buddy, did you sleep well?" she asked picking Neal up. "Come on, let's get you some food." She said putting him into his high chair. As she was getting Neal's food ready she grabbed her phone to call Killian. He didn't pick up which was really weird because Killian always picked up. She called him two more times and grew more suspicious. "I wonder what daddy and Killian are up to, Neal." She said giving him the rest of his baby food. "How about you and I go for a short walk?" she said wiping his face and picking him up. She went upstairs to see if Snow needed anything before her and Neal left. "Mom, Neal and I are going for a short walk. Do you need anything before we go?"

"What! No, you can't!" she said sitting up quickly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Um, tea! I need some tea."

"There's a full pot right there. I just made it 10 minutes ago."

"I… like it hot- SCOLDING. It's… Not hot enough." she muttered matter-of-factly.

"No, you don't." Emma muttered back suspiciously. "I'll be back."

"Wait! I'm… hungry?" She started slowly and with a hint of question.

"Mom, you just ate."

"Um… I'm… snacky?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma grumbled back into the kitchen, putting Neal in the bouncer, then making a quick cheese and crackers platter. She took it back up and gave it to her. "Ok, so you got your snack. I'm going on that walk with Neal. He's been cooped up inside all day. I also wanted some fresh air." She said knowing that really she was just going to go find Killian and her dad. "Get some rest. I'll be back soon.

"Em-" by the time Snow could call out for her she had already closed the door. "-ma," she frantically grabbed her phone to call David. "David, Emma left with Neal. She said she wanted to take a walk, but knowing her she's coming straight for you."

"Alright, we will figure something out so she doesn't figure anything out," he said. "Talk to you later." David shoved the phone into his pocket, "She is just like her mother."

Snow hung up with a sigh and fell back onto the bed.

-Killian-

"Hook, we got a problem. Emma is on her way here. We better move the table and chairs quickly to the other side of the docks. You want them by the pond right?"

"Aye, it's right next to the bench."

"Alright, I'll take the table down there and I'll be back for the chairs."

"Thank you."

David took the table and left. Killian went below deck to grab the two chairs. Before he went to grab the chairs in his chambers he went towards the cabinets to get a special chain to hang the ring on and he put it in his pocket. He grabbed the chairs and headed back on deck.

-Emma-

Emma was pushing the stroller towards Granny's. As she was passing it she looked to see if the guys were there. "Do you think they are up to something Neal?" she asked him squeezing his cheeks. Neal just smiled. Since she didn't see them at Granny's she decided to head towards the docks. As she was walking down the street she saw Henry coming around the corner. She was confused and walked towards him. "Henry? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Killian and Grandpa?"

"Mom! Wh- oh! Y-yeah, but they decided to go to The Rabbit Hole while I went home real quick to get my Gameboy."

"They dumped you to go have a drink?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"No, Mom, It's ok."

"How is that ok?"

"They were… sort of… killing my swagger… anyway… so."

"Swagger-?" she repeated in a bored tone. "Seriously, that's the word you're going with?"

Henry checked his bare wrist and laughed nervously. "I'd love to stand here and explain the teenage dictionary with you, mom, but I'm going to go get that Gameboy now, so-" Henry hurried of leaving Emma standing there with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell?" sighing heavily, she pushed the stroller, and began her trek to the local bar more than ready to let her anger fly.

Henry popped back around the corner making sure Emma didn't see him and went into the store.

She opened the door to The Rabbit Hole. She didn't see her boyfriend or her father, but she did see Sean.

"Hey, Emma! How are you?" he asked wiping off the counters.

"Confused. Henry said Killian and my dad were here. Have you seen them?" she asked him raising both her eyebrows.

"You just missed them. They left about 10 minutes ago. I think they were headed back to his ship." He said nervously.

"Ugh, thanks Sean. I guess we're heading there. Bye." She pushed the stroller out and she was headed towards the docks. She let out a frustrated groan. As she got close to the Jolly Roger she saw Killian, but there was no David. She walked up and Killian had a smile on his face. "Where's that bloody dwarf when you need 'im?" he mutters under his breath before smiling a greeting as he lowered himself down to the gangplank. "Swan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Killian asked going up to her leaning in to give her a kiss, but she put her hand up.

"Wait, what's going on? I call? No answer. I go to the bar? You weren't there. And now I find you here just smiling away like nothing is wrong?"

"I told you, love, your father, Henry and I went to breakfast then we went sailing. We just got back not too long ago." he said smiling going in for another kiss which she accepted, which, lasted longer than they realized.

David was walking up to them and coughed. They both pulled back, blushing. "Hey Emma, What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see Killian. Where were you just now?" she asked suspiciously with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, I just went to the store to get some cleaning supplies."

"Where's the stuff?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Um… uh, I ran into Henry and gave it to him."

"I ran into Henry, oh… about maybe 15 minutes ago. And he was on his way home." She said raising her eyebrows once more and looking between the two.

"Um… Oh..." he looked at Killian for some help when she wasn't looking at him.

"Love, I think he means that I called him and told him that I found some supplies below deck and he didn't need to get any." He said putting his arms around her. "Mate, why don't you go on and get them and I'll come down to help you in a minute?" he said giving him the look.

David nodded and went on board.

"So, you can keep a can of Pledge on your ship?" she teased.

"A can of what?" he asked her.

"Nevermind, but are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

"No, because you know everything already." he said giving her a quick kiss." Now, why don't you go home and check on Snow? I heard she's sick and it looks like Neal is getting a little fussy." He said nodding his head towards Neal.

"Alright, fine. When will you be home?"

"I'll be home before you know it." He said giving her a kiss. She smiled and turned the stroller around and headed home. Killian made sure she was far enough away before he took a breath. "David, you can come out now mate. She's gone."

"That was close. Sorry for almost messing up, but at least she didn't suspect anything. Only thing she did suspect was us lying."

"It's alright, let's get this finished." He said grabbing the chairs. Killian and David ran into Henry as they were headed to the pond. "Hello, lad."

"Hey, did my mom come by? I sort of lied to her." He asked with guilt.

"You just missed her, but it's alright. We actually told a lie as well."

"Ok. It's really hard keeping this a secret especially from my mom who is really good at knowing if someone is telling a lie."

David and Killian nodded with a laugh. "Yeah," David said. "So were you still able to get those lights?" he asked.

Henry opened his backpack and got out the bag of lights.

"Thanks for getting this, mate. Let's go hang them and then I'll text Emma to meet me at the docks."

"Sounds good!" David said. "Oh, before I forget," he said taking the ring out of his pocket. "Here you go." He said smiling.

"Thanks, mate. I wouldn't want to forget this." He said putting it in his jacket pocket. They left to go finish setting up by the pond.

Emma walked into the house. She set her phone on the counter and put Neal in his sleeper. She went to check on Snow and saw that she was sleeping. She went back downstairs to make herself something to eat which was a grilled cheese sandwich, of course. As she was making it she heard her phone buzz. It was a message from Killian.

My Love,

Come by our special place at the docks at 7. Wear something casual, but comfortable. See you soon. I love you.

Killian

She turned to look down at Neal. "Looks like I got a date with Killy tonight, Neal." She said tickling his tummy. Neal just laughed. She texted him back saying;

Alright, I'll see you you too (Kiss Emoji)

She set her phone down and grabbed her plated to finish her sandwich, excited to finally be able to spend some quality time with her man. She finished eating then picked Neal up to feed him. She realized it was getting late in the day. She needed to start getting ready. She took Neal upstairs and laid him down who fell right to sleep. Since he was sleeping she took this chance to shower. When she was done she wrapped herself in a towel to grab her robe and went straight to her closet to find something to wear. "Hmmm.." she went through her clothes and finally found the perfect dress. She found a cute tight leather black dress that was cut at mid-thigh. She laid the dress on her bed and went back to the bathroom to do her hair. She quickly blow dried and curled her hair. She then let the curls be loose and put a braid in the front like a crown.

After finishing her hair and makeup, she looked at the time and it was about 6:15. She re-tied her robe before walking into the room where Snow was and saw that she was awake. "Hey, Mom, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a little bit. David is on his way here to pick up Neal and I to take us home. Why are you so fancied up?" she asked confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Well, Killian texted me and told me to meet him at our special spot by the docks. He told me to wear something casual, but comfortable."

"That's nice. I hope you have a nice t-"

Ding Dong

"Time." She said getting up slowly. "That must be David. Thank you for taking care of Neal and letting me rest to get better." She said getting Neal and going downstairs.

"No problem, mom. Anytime." She said opening up the door for her father.

"Hey Emma," he said as he stepped in.

"You guys can leave some of Neal's stuff here so you don't have to keep bringing it over."

"Alright. Thanks again, Emma. Have fun tonight." she said giving her a hug. David gave her a hug and then she kissed Neal on the head. They left in a hurry, which was weird, but she just shook her head. She closed the door and headed back upstairs to get dressed.

She put her dress on with a pair of small black heels. She went back downstairs, grabbed her phone, and headed out the door.

-Killian-

Killian was at Granny's getting ready. He was already dressed in a blue button down shirt that brought out his gorgeous blue eyes with his vest and his dark jeans. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door going into the diner. He ordered two cocoas with cinnamon. As soon as he got his order he headed out the door going towards the docks feeling extremely nervous, but excited, knowing Emma might be waiting for him.

Killian got to their spot but didn't see Emma yet. He set the carrier down along with his jacket. He sat down looking over the horizon. As he was waiting he put the ring on the chain and put it around his neck and hid it in his shirt.

Emma was walking towards the docks and saw Killian sitting on the pavement. She smiled and went up to him. "Hey," she said wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Swan, you look-"

"I know," she said cutting him off laughing and sitting down. "So?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got you your favorite, cocoa and cinnamon with-" he said taking out the rum, "Some rum," he said while Emma laughed.

They sat quietly for bit just watching the horizon.

"So, what were you really up to this afternoon?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to make this moment right now perfect." He said standing up behind her and putting the blindfold on her.

"Killian, what are you doing?" she asked laughing.

"You'll see," he said lifting her up bridal style and carrying her towards the pond.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Be patient, love. You will find out soon." He said giving her a kiss.

He got a message from Henry saying he was there now setting up the food and iHome and that he should be done in a few minutes. He texted back saying he was on his way and another thank you.

It was about a 15 minute walk since he was walking slower. Emma heard music coming from afar. Killian put her down slowly and smiled. He turned to face her and gave her another earth shattering kiss. He finally took the blindfold off and smiled. He turned her around and saw the shocked look on her face.

Emma gasped


	6. Chapter 6

Credit chapter help: HookLineSinker5

Operation: Love Story

Chapter 6

Emma looked at the beautiful sight in front of her. She was shocked. "Killian… Wow…. umm… this is amazing." She said looking at the set up.

Killian smiled widely. "I wanted to make this night extra special," he said pulling out the chair for her. "We're having your favorite for dinner," he said giving her a quick kiss.

She was smiling as she ate an onion ring. "This is beautiful, Killy. I sense that this is not just a dinner. Special occasion… maybe?" She asked smiling.

"Be patient, my Emma." He said taking a bite of his sandwich.

They continued eating their dinner, sharing occasional kisses, casual conversation of work, and Henry. Killian wiped his mouth and pushed his chair out. He stood up taking the necklace out from hiding, and held out his hand. Emma smiled and took his hand. He pulled her up, spun her around, dipped her and gave her a kiss.

They danced to a few songs and then one of Emma's favorites came on. Killian pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. Killian knew she would notice the ring, eventually.

She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said laying her head back down smiling. She saw the ring hanging on a chain and was confused which ring it was of his. She held ring, "Killian, is this your ring? I haven't seen it before." She asked him confused.

Killian just smiled, "Well, it's not mine exactly." He said taking the chain off.

"Then, who's is it?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"Emma, I've been in love with you since we've first met. I might not have known you officially in the Enchanted Forest, but I knew when you asked me in Neverland," he said nervously. "We've had many an adventure together. Battling demons, furies, ice queens, and occasionally with ourselves. All of which seem like grains of sand compared to our next adventure."

"...Next adventure?" She asked more confused, but smiled all at the same time.

He returned her nervous smile as he held up the ring to chest level. "Aye, the greatest adventure there is." He explained as he slowly knelt to one knee.

Emma gasped loudly as she took a step back, but he anchored her to the spot as he took her hand. "Killian."

"I'm uncertain about what the future holds as far as bloody demons and creatures, but I know who I want as my partner in pursuing them. Will you give this pirate the greatest honor, Your Highness, and go forward with me on our adventure of a lifetime? Emma Swan…. Will you marry me?" He asked holding the ring up to her.

She pulled him back up and put her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed giving him a kiss.

He pushed the ring on her finger, picked her up, and spun her around. He set her down and leaned his forehead against hers smiling.

She pulled away from him and looked in his eyes and smiled. "I love you so much!" she said grabbing his face and giving him another kiss.

"I love you, too," he said interlacing their hands. "Come on, love, let's go home and celebrate with some rum." He said smiling.

"Yeah, let's." She said kissing his cheek and then laying her head on his shoulder.

They started to walk with a big smile on their faces.

"So do you like the ring, love?"

"No," she said with a pause. Killian had a worried look on his face. "I love the ring. You made tonight really special and amazing. I loved every minute of it. You did good." She said stopping right in front of their house and giving him another kiss. He picked her up and carried her inside. He sat on the couch with her still in his arms. She had her head in his chest. She was playing with his hand. She looked up right into his bright baby blue eyes and kissed him. "Where's Henry?" She asked pulling away.

"He's staying with your parents," he said resting his forehead against hers.

Emma just smiled with her eyes closed leaning in for another kiss, but instead she pulled away and stood up. "Come on," she said pulling him up "Let's take the rest of this rum and go upstairs." she said giving him a flirty eyed smile and made her way up the stairs.

Killian smiled and ran right after her to enjoy the rest of the night celebrating their engagement.

It was the next morning. Emma opened her eyes and smiled. She moved her head to lay on his shoulder.

"Good Morning, love" he said kissing her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." she said wrapping her arms around his waist. "Best sleep ever."

Killian smiled.

"So, are you going to tell me how you planned all of this without me knowing?"

"Well, Henry helped me pretty much with everything. David helped me set up and Snow, well she was with you."

"Wait, so that whole 'I'm sick thing' was an act to keep me from coming to find you?"

"Aye." He said laughing. "When you left she called panicking."

Emma laughed, "That sounds like my mom," she said smiling "And that whole cleaning my ship thing was-"

"Me and David trying to get everything ready and Henry yes, he was sending you on a search party." He said interrupting.

Emma laughed. "I figured he was up to something and eventually I would've found out what it was." She said smiling. "I'm glad he was helping you. It was totally worth him lying," she said. "Come on let's get up and get ready." Emma had gotten up and put on Killian's long sleeve blue shirt and went into the bathroom.

Killian followed her a few minutes later. "Do we have to get up yet, love?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes we are due to go over to my parents house at 12, and it's 11:30. We slept in a little bit." she said smiling giving him a kiss. "Now go get dressed before you get even more distracted." she said turning him around and giving him a push out of the bathroom. Emma's phone vibrated with a text message from David saying lunch was at 3 instead of 12. Emma smiled and walked out of the bathroom. "My dad just texted we don't have to be at their place until 3." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, since we have a little bit of time," he said caressing her cheek, "Do you want to watch one of those moving pictures on the talking box?" He asked.

"Sure but you know we probably won't end up watching the movie," she said laughing and getting back in bed. They put on a movie, but like she thought, they didn't watch the movie they celebrated their engagement a second time.

After a little while, Emma's phone buzzed once again. She rolled over to see a text message asking where they are. "Killian get up we're late it's 3:15." She said jumping out of bed and quickly getting ready. They both managed to get ready and rush out the door.

"Can we walk? It seems like it's a nice day for a walk instead of being in that yellow contraption."

"It's called a car, Killy," she said laughing. "A walk sounds nice." said interlacing their hands.

"Just so you know my mom will probably want to start planning the wedding as soon as we walk through the door." she said smiling.

"Oh I know. Your mother practically dragged me out of the apartment to go buy a ring because she was excited," he said laughing.

"That's my mother for you," she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

They got to the door of her parents place. She was about to knock on the door when Killian pulled her to the side. "Wait," he said as she was pushed against the wall. "When we get in there I won't be able to do th-" she interrupted him by leaning up and kissing him.

She smiled. "Come on, let's get inside. They are waiting," she said leaning up giving him one more kiss. She interlaced her hands with his, knocked on the door, and walked in. "Hey Mom. Dad." she said closing the door behind them.

"Emma," she said coming over to her.

"Congratulations, baby." she said hugging her "We have a lot of planning to do." She said excitedly and hugging Killian tight.

"Mom calm down. We just got engaged." She said laughing.

David came up to them both with baby Neal. He hugged her. "Congrats Emma. I'm so happy for you." David said giving Emma a kiss on the head and shaking Killian's hand.

"Thanks dad," Emma said smiling. "Come here baby brother." she said taking him from her father's arms and giving him a big kiss on the head.

"So I should finally say congrats to you as well, Hook."

"Thank you soon to be father-in-law," he said smiling and giving him a bro hug. Killian went over to sit next to Emma. David and Snow went back into the kitchen to finish making lunch/dinner. Henry came down the stairs excited. Emma gave Neal to Killian and stood up.

"Mom, you're here," he said hugging her. "Congratulations," he said smiling. "Hey, Killian!"

"You sure you're ok with this?"

"Of course I am. Who do you think helped with mostly everything. I'm happy that you're happy." He said giving her another hug.

"Good and we have to talk about that," she said smiling with the look.

"Yeah I'm sorry I lied to you, but I had to so you didn't find out what Killian was planning." He said with a guilty look.

"Well I guess you're off the hook because the surprise was amazing. I loved it." she said smiling at him.

"Come on you, guys lunch/dinner is ready." Snow said putting the last of the meal of the table. Emma picked up Neal from Killian's lap and headed to the table. "So can I plan an engagement party for the two of you?" She asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

Emma and Killian looked at each other and without saying anything Killian gave her a nod. "Sure mom that would would be great as long as I get to help you?" She said passing along the potatoes.

"Of course," she said excitedly.

They all enjoyed the rest of lunch/dinner smiling and laughing, especially when Neal flicked food in Killian's face again. "The lad sure does like to make a bloody mess," Killian said laughing. Emma passed him a napkin to wipe the food off his face. "Speaking of food, where should we have this dinner engagement party as you call it?" He asked. "Probably Granny's just because all parties are normally are there." she said smiling. "We can have a potluck."

"Whatever you would like, love. I will be happy with whatever you choose."

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Killy. I promise we will have something that you will like."

Henry stood up to go put his plate in the sink and came back to the table. "Please don't say boiled mackerel and grapefruit, I beg you." Henry said smiling standing in between Emma and Killian.

"I promise, Lad." he said smiling. "What about we have whatever your mom decides?"Killian asked smiling at Emma.

"Yeah, good idea." Henry said patting his shoulder and laughing.

Killian pushed his seat back and stood up taking both his and Emma's plate to the sink. He came back and picked Neal up, took him to the blanket that was already on the floor and gave him a toy.

-Emma/Snow-

Emma was helping Snow clean up from lunch. Snow looked up from doing the dishes just as Killian made Neal laugh. "He's really good with Neal." She said smiling at Emma handing her a clean plate.

"Yeah, he really is. When I had that non-emergency the other day with Leroy? He took care of him and he did great. It made me smile at how good of a dad he will be in the future." She said smiling at him.

He looked up to see Emma smiling at him.

"Yea he will be. I can't wait to be a grandma again," she said smiling putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's sit down and plan this party." she said excitedly putting the last plate away. She grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and quickly sat down. Emma laughed at how excited her mom was for the engagement party, just thinking of how excited she will be for the actually wedding. She sat down next to her watching her write down party ideas.

"So we have most of it planned. We're just missing one thing. Have you thought about your bridal party? Snow asked.

"Umm… I have, but I don't know for sure yet." She said thinking about it and looked over at Killian. She really wanted to think of a way to bring Elsa and Anna here. She wanted them both as her bridesmaids. She was going to talk to Killian to see if he wants to help her find a way to get them both here.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Just thinking." she said coming out of her thoughts.

-Killian/David/Henry-

"Hook, you're actually quite good with Neal. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, mate. I love spending time with the little lad." He said holding up another toy for him.

"And Henry?" he asked curiously.

"I love him like he was my own," he said giving him nudging him smiling.

"I love you too, dad." Henry smiled and hugged him.

"Dad?" David asked confused "When did that happen?"

"When Killian and I went sailing I had asked if I could call him dad." He said.

"That's nice," Davis said. "Have you thought about having kids of your own?"

"Before Emma I never thought about it, but now? I would love to have a lass or lad," he said smiling, looking at Emma.

-Emma/Snow-

"So potluck at Granny's with everyone bringing a little something. It will be a nice celebration for you and Killian getting engaged. I'm so happy for you." She said giving her another hug.

"Thanks mom. I'm really happy. I think I finally found my happy ending." she said smiling turning her head to look at Killian again.

Killian felt Emma staring at him and looked up from talking to David to look at Emma. He stood up walking towards her. "Hey love, how's the party planning coming?" He asked kissing her head.

"Good!" she said smiling up at him, "It's going to a fun party."

"Aye it will be. I can't wait. It'll be great. Though it's getting late, love. I think we should be heading home. I wanted to stop by the ole girl."

Emma looked at her phone and realized he was right. "Yeah, you're right. Henry, are you staying with us or going over to Regina's house?" Emma asked.

"I'm staying with mom tonight, and I'll stay with you all weekend." he said standing up and walking towards them.

"Alright. We'll walk you there." she said smiling and squeezing his shoulders, wrapping her arm around Killian.

"Thank you for lunch/dinner mom. It was great. Let's get together again tomorrow to start planning an actual wedding," she said looking up at Killian then back at Snow.

"That sounds good." Snow said.

Both Emma and Killian gave both her parents hugs and walked out the door.

"That was a nice afternoon," he said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, it was. I had a nice time spending time with your family." He said smiling up at him. He kissed her head. "Henry, what do you think about going sailing tomorrow for a little bit?"

"Sure that sounds like so much fun."

"Alright, I'll come after you in the morning around 10." he said smiling. "Oh, I wanted to ask you would you be my best young man?" He asked.

"Really?"

"Aye." He said smiling "You are the one that's closest to me plus you're like my son, so will you be the young best man with Robin?"

"Yes," Henry said smiling hugging him. Emma smiled and decided to join in on the hug.

They finally got to Regina's house and they said their goodnights to Henry. They went to check on the Jolly Roger. They got home, put their pajamas on, and cuddled up to watch a movie. She still wanted to talk about how to get Elsa and Anna here.

Killian looked down at her. "Swan, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, I've been thinking?"

"About what, love?"

"I want to figure out a way for us to invite Elsa and Anna to our wedding. I want them both to be bridesmaids. Elsa as my maid of honor." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"What is a bridesmaid and a maid of honor?"

"It's the group of girls that go down the aisle with your men you pick before I come down with my dad."

"Ah, okay." he said slightly confused, but nodded anyway. "Well if you want them there how about we go on a little adventure with my ship to Arendelle and go invite them personally?"

"Really?" she asked sitting up.

"Aye, we can go tomorrow night. We can sail through the night and be there the next morning.

"Oh, Killian." she said wrapping her arms around him. "What about Henry? He was supposed to stay with us."

"I'm sure the lad will understand. He can stay all next week with us. Don't worry love, I'll talk to the boy," he said kissing her head.

"I love you, Killy. Thank you." She said laying her head back down on his chest.

"I know you do, Swan. I love you, too." They both fell asleep with smiles, and couldn't wait for their adventure.

Thank you everyone for being so patient. I've taken forever to write this chapter. I had writer's block and was just trying to figure out the way I wanted to go next. Thank you all again. Leave some comments and if you have any ideas let me know. Love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all here is chapter 7. I finally was able to finish writing it after writers block and also trying to do school. I promise I will work on chapter 8 and get it uploaded soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave some feedback and let me know what you think. Thank you for being so patient.

Chapter 7

Emma was the first to wake the next morning, which was surprising because normally Killian is already up watching her sleep. She smiled thinking about last night's events. She was engaged and was going on an adventure with the love of her life. She leaned over and kissed him. He stirred awake, wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her back. She pulled back smiling and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"What are you doing up so early? I'm usually the one watching you sleep." He said caressing her arm. "I know but I'm just really excited about going on a mini vacation with you. It will be a nice getaway with some much needed alone time." She said, looking up at him lovingly. Killian smiles and kisses her head, "Me too, Swan."

Emma stretched once more and slowly got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked sitting up. "I'm meeting my mom in an hour. You also have to get up and get ready because your meeting Henry at 10." Killian nodded as he got up.

"That's right we're going sailing for a bit. I'll also make sure to let the lad know we are going on a little trip" he said coming towards her to give her a kiss. "Thank you" she said smiling and headed towards the bathroom to get a shower.

Killian started to get ready himself. He got dressed and then walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his hair. "Emma, love I'll be back. I'm going to meet Henry. I'll see you later" he said in front of the curtain. "Wait" she said turning the water, grabbing her towel and wrapped it around her. She stepped out of the shower. She kissed him. "Mmm" he said smiling "Love, I won't be able to get out of here if-" she cut him off and kissed him again. Then she pulled away saying "please tell Henry to listen and be good while we are away" as she wrapped her arms around him giving him one last kiss. "Will do, Swan." he said kissing her forehead and walking out of the bathroom door.

Killian headed towards the docks and saw Henry sitting on the bench waiting. "Morning Lad" he said as he walked towards him. "Hey Dad!" Henry said smiling "You ready to go?"

"Aye mate" Killian said smiling, "let's get on board." Yes let's go!" Henry said excitedly heading on to the Jolly.

"Henry, there's been a change of plans for the weekend. Your mom and I are taking a small trip to Arendelle. Your mom wants Elsa and Anna in the wedding. So we are going to go personally invite them ourselves." Killian said. "Ok. I can stay with Grandma and Grandpa. It's no problem! With everything that's happened you and mom deserve to get away. Elsa is her best friend. She should come." Henry said smiling.

"Thanks for understanding lad. We promise all next weekend we will watch all of your favorite moving pictures" he said smiling. "That sounds good and they are called movies" Henry said laughing. Killian laughed as they set sail for the day.

After spending the morning and most of the afternoon on the water, they slowly made their way back to the docks. Killian spoke up. "Lad, lets go pick up some food and have a family dinner. You, me and your mom before we leave." "That's sounds great!" Henry said smiling.

They docked the Jolly and went straight to Granny's to get Emma's favorite. Henry called ahead of time so he can just go in and grab it as they headed home. They finally got home and set the food on the table.

"Emma, you home?" Killian called out.

"Upstairs. I'll be right down." Emma said.

"Alright, we got dinner" he said.

Emma came down the stairs smiling ran into Killian's giving him a kiss.

"I packed a small bag for our trip" she said smiling as she stole another quick kiss before turning to Henry. "Hey Kid, I'm glad you stayed for dinner with us before we leave" Emma said smiling as she kissed his head and sat down. "Me too, Mom" Henry replied smiling.

"So, how was your trip? Did you have fun?" Emma asked her boys.

"Yes, we did. We always have fun sailing." Henry said while opening his bag of food.

"Aye We did have fun. Henry has gotten the hang of steering that wheel." Killian said smiling.

"Well, I learned from the best" Henry said.

Emma loved seeing her two favorite boys going sailing together and spending that time with one another. Henry needs another good male figure in his life. They get along so well.

Emma spoke up, "Killian we better get going if we want to get there by morning."

"You're right luv. I'm going to go get one more thing from upstairs and then we can head out. Henry, we can walk you to the Charming's if you want."

"I would love that. I love spending as much time as I can with you both." He said smiling and going to get himself ready and grab his things that he needed

Killian went upstairs with a smile on his face to get what he needed so they can head out to get to Arendelle. Emma interlaced her hand with Killian's when he came down the stairs and they all walked out the door. When they got to the Charming's they all said their "hellos" and "goodbyes" then Emma and Killian were on their way to the docks.

"Thank you Killian for doing this" Emma said stopping right in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I would do anything to make you happy, luv. If that's wanting Elsa and Anna to be a part of our special day then we will do just that. Plus going on a small adventure with you isn't all that bad. We get to have our quiet moments without any interruptions from your parents or even Leroy, who always seems to interrupt our moments." He said with a laugh and then leaned in giving her a kiss. He pulled away, leaving his forehead against hers "Come on, luv. Let's get going" he said pulling apart, grabbing her hand and leading her onto the Jolly Roger.

Before actually getting onto the ship he picks her up bridal style and carries her on board.

"Killian!" She said laughing and holding onto him tightly.

Before setting down his beautiful fiancé he gave her a small kiss. "I remember when you picked me like that during our adventure to the past. You were still below deck and the past you had drank a lot of rum and took me here for a nightcap." She said smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Yea, I remember that I punched myself after that kiss." Killian said laughing.

"You were so jealous that I was flirting with past you" she said giving him a small peck "you know you didn't have a reason to be jealous." She said looking into his eyes "After you followed me into the portal and then told me how you traded your ship for me. I realized that I cared about you but I just didn't want to admit it to myself or you. I was scared." "I know, luv. Open book remember." Killian replied with a smile.

Emma laughed and headed below deck.

"I love you" she said smiling, "come on, let's cuddle up and watch a movie. I'm glad I convinced you to get this TV for your ship." She said pulling him onto the bed.

"I love you, too." He said smiling "You pick the movie." He said whispering in her ear "I will be right back" as he kissed her head and got up.

"Alright" she said, grabbing the remote and going through Netflix to find a good movie. She found one of her favorites that just became available which was The Princess Diaries. She clicked on it so it was ready to play.

She got up and went above deck to see if everything was alright. "Killian! Are you ok?" She said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Aye!" He said turning around smiling "I was just making sure we're headed in the right direction." He said wrapping his arm around her. "Come on, luv, lets go back down and enjoy the movie that you chose." He said pulling her to the ladder to go below deck. "I picked a good one. It's one of my favorites." She replied with a smile. "I'm sure i will love whatever you have chosen, luv" he said letting her go downstairs first.

Emma smiled widely as they laid down, cuddled up and she started the movie. She had her head on his chest and arm around his waist. In the middle of the movie they both fell asleep. The next morning Killian was up first. He kissed Emma on the head and slowly got up to go above deck and see where they were. He looked out and saw a little bit of what seemed to be Elsa's castle. He smiled as he went back below deck to get himself ready for the day.

Emma turned and tried to put her arms around Killian, but the space next to her was empty. She lifted her head when she didn't feel him next to her."Killian!" She called out for him.

She got up slowly and smiled when she heard him singing along to the radio in the shower.

"How does he know this song?" she asked laughing to herself. "KiIlian" she called for him again laughing walking into the bathroom. He kept singing and not hearing Emma. "Killian!" she called out for him one more time and this time he had heard her.

"Swan, what are you doing up?" he said peeking his head out from the curtain.

"Well, I heard you singing this song. I didn't know you knew it. Where did you learn it at?" she asked laughing. "Now that I have one of those smart talking phones, Henry downloaded this app for me so I can learn different songs."

Emma laughed walking towards him. "You're so cute" she said caressing his cheek and giving him a quick kiss and backed away.

She went to the sink to brush her teeth and get herself ready for the day. Killian grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and came up behind Emma.

"You are supposed to be asleep" he said wrapping his arms around her waist "I was going to see what we had for breakfast and bring it to you in bed." He said nuzzling her neck and leaving sweet kisses in his path. Emma leaned into his touch.

"I woke up when I realized it was cold next to me. I also heard you singing" she said turning around putting her arms around his waist. "I do love it when you sing" she said leaning up to kiss him and walked out so she can go get dressed before she got even more distracted than she already was.

Killian got dressed and then went up on deck to see if they were close to the docks.

"Emma" he said, "we're here" he said smiling looking back at her coming above deck.

"Really?!" She asked climbing up the ladder excitedly. "Aye! That's Elsa's castle right there."

Killian said pointing at it. Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Wow! Her castle is absolutely beautiful" she said in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you are, luv." Killian said leaning down to kiss her head "I love you."

"I love you, too" she said smiling as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to see the look on Elsa's face when she sees us. She's going to be so surprised!"

Emma said. "Aye! I think she will be too." He said with a smile as he gave her a quick kiss then went to dock the ship.

They finally got off the ship and headed to the castle. After a fairly surprising short walk they stood in front of the gates. They knocked on the door. A guard answered the door.

"Hi, we're here to see Queen Elsa. We are her friends. I'm Emma and this is my fiancé Killian.

"Come in, I'll go tell the Queen you're here."

They stepped in and smiled.

"Wow! It's even more beautiful on the inside then the out!" Emma said squeezing his hand tightly and facing him.

"I will say this again it isn't as beautiful as my Swan is" he said drawing her closer to him.

Emma smiled and leaned up to gave him another quick kiss then wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest as they waited. They have been even more affectionate ever since they got engaged. They didn't want to be apart. They have been through so much that always wanted to be together.

"I love you so much Killian" she said into his chest.

"I love you too, Swan." He said hugging her more tightly "I love you too."

They heard footsteps and turned to where they were coming from and saw Elsa.

"Emma! Hook! Oh my! What are you doing here?" she said smiling and hugging them both.

"Well, we have some news to share with you." She said smiling looking up at Killian.

"Come in, let's go sit down and you can tell me. I'm so excited you're here" Elsa said hugging them both again. "I'm so happy to see you both here!"

"We're excited that we came."

They all sat down and caught up on everything that's been going on.

"Ok. So, what is your news? Elsa asked. Emma held her hand and showed her the ring.

"Oh...my..god..you're engaged?! Congratulations!"

She said hugging them both "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. We're really happy and excited" Killian said intertwining his hand with Emma.

"You both deserve this" Elsa said smiling, "Killian, Kristoph is in the back if you want to go say hi. I'm sure he would love to see you."

"Alright I'll leave you lovely ladies to chat. I can see you want some of that girl talk." He said kissing Emma's forehead and getting up to go see Kristoph.

"So… How did Killian propose? Elsa spoke up excitedly.

"Well...it was quite a day. My mom, dad and Henry were involved in the whole thing. My mom pretended to be sick so I could stay in with Neal and keep an eye on both of them. Killian, my dad and Henry were out setting up this romantic placement. They hung lights and set up a romantic table. That evening Killian asked me to go out for a surprise dinner. We ate my favorite meal and danced a little. He had my ring around his neck. I asked him about it and that's when he made this romantic speech and got down on one knee and proposed."

"Oh Emma that sounds like it was super romantic!" She squealed excitedly.

"It was and I couldn't of asked for a better way for him to ask me to be his wife. I loved every second of it" Emma said looking at her ring and smiling. Elsa smiled.

"I haven't seen you this happy. I am truly happy for you both." I'm so excited you came to tell me." Emma responded, "well we didn't just come to tell you about the proposal. I came also to ask you and Anna something important."

Elsa was confused but she smiled, waiting for Emma to continue.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Anna would like to come to Storybrooke for awhile. I want you both to be my bridesmaids."

"Emma! We would be honored. I know Anna and I know she will be so excited to be apart of your wedding. Thank you for asking us!" She said giving Emma a big hug.

"Elsa you are my best friend. Yes, we live far away from each other but I really consider you my best friend so of course I wanted to ask you to be apart of my special day." Emma said smiling, "Where is Anna? I can't wait to see her."

"She should be home soon. She is going to be surprised and excited to see you." Elsa said.

Emma smiled knowing there was one more thing she needed to ask her.

"There is one more thing I needed to ask you. I thought about it and knew you would be the perfect person for the job."

"What is it?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor?" Emma said with a big smile.

Elsa gasped and smiled.

Thank you so much to Carey for helping me out with this chapter.


End file.
